Spectacular-6teen
by CMR Rosa
Summary: "Peter Parker is no ordinary teenager. After becoming the Amazing Spider-Man, even the best needs a friend. And after meeting a group of teenagers similar to himself, they can help Peter feel just like them in his dangerous life style."
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spider-Man or 6teen this story is for fun.**

**Author Note: Hello everybody, I here to bring you this amazing new story, I got this idea from reading A Hero Among Us by The Writer With No Name, I always been a fan of Spider-Man and 6teen and after reading that great crossover I though what if I made a Spider-Man/6teen crossover and this story was born, I also like to thank Logan GC who is the co writer for this story and help write this chapter, and qMargot who made the cover picture for this story.**

_Hide and seek._

_The game was always one of Peter's favorites, the second being Tag. Peter loved playing hide and seek with his dad. Mom always gave up too easily and his sister Teresa was well… an infant. Peter briefly wondered how his older cousin was doing with Aunt May and Uncle Ben; he was a master of hide and seek._

_An excited smile grew on Peter's face as the game was about to begin. "Five, four, three, two, one, ready or not, here I come!" The young six-year old exclaimed as he happily searched the house for Dad. Peter entered the dining room, and looked under the table. The young boy pouted that his father was nowhere to be seen. Regardless, Peter refused to give up as a grin appeared when he noticed two shoes hiding behind a curtain._

_Stifling his excitement, Peter ran toward the curtain, absolutely certain that he won. "Gotcha!" Peter said as he grabbed the curtain. He pulled it back, but huffed that it was only shoes. Where did he go? Peter wondered before his eyes lit up of where Dad was hiding._

_Dad almost never allowed anyone in his study room where he worked, and that would be the best hiding place ever! Peter opened the door, expecting his father to be waiting for him with a bright smile._

_Instead, Peter's eyes widen as he see's his father's study tossed and turned. Table drawers have been pulled out, with files and papers flung all over the floor. Several pieces of the furniture have been torn, with most of the cloth material tossed on the floor like confetti. His dad's chair was flipped over, with the cushion torn out. The only thing that was spared was a chalkboard that held Peter's fathers equations. In short, the room looked like it was hit by a tornado._

_Fear overcame the young boy, quivering that their home was invaded. "Dad! Dad!" Peter cried, too petrified to move. In an instant, Richard appeared, a concerned look crossing his features. The concern quickly turns into horror as he realizes his work might be taken._

_Richard looked at his son, a calm mask to hide his worry. "Peter, go get your mother and your sister. Tell them to meet me outside the car." He ordered calmly._

_Peter nodded, and took off as fast as he could. Richard then calmly walked toward his desk and pulled a drawer before removing a hidden layer, indicating it was a false bottom. Richard heaved a barely audible sigh that his most prized work was stolen. Taking the files and placing it in his work satchel, Richard walked toward the chalkboard and erased all of the equations. Richard then leaves what was left of his office, barely glimpsing back to see the spider he encased in glass for Oscorp._

* * *

_Rain landed hard as the Parkers left their home in the dark night. Peter looks to his left and sees one year old Teresa quivering in fear. Not wanting his sister scared, Peter placed his hand over hers. "It's okay, Teresa. Don't be scared." Peter whispered to her in an attempt to calm her down. It seemed to work as the little girl slowed her breathing before the night comforted her to sleep._

_Happy that Teresa was asleep, Peter looked back to his father. "Dad, where are going?" The boy said, his worry increasing by the minute._

_Richard gave a reassuring glance before returning his attention to the road. "We're going to your Aunt and Uncle's home, until this whole thing gets sorted out." He replied softly._

_Peter was still confused. He didn't know why this is happening to his family. "But... why?"_

_Mary looked back at her son, holding his hand with her own. "I know this is scary Peter. But don't be afraid, everything will be all right." The dark-haired woman replied, giving him a soft smile. But deep down, Peter knew that this night was going to be worse._

* * *

_It's been an hour since his parents took him and Teresa to Uncle Ben and Aunt May, as he looks at the four adults talking. Peter watches from the stairs, giving glances toward Teresa as she sleeps. From the looks, Mary was crying as Richard was trying to calm her down. Uncle Ben called Peter over, telling the boy that his parents are leaving for his and Teresa's safety. Richard knelt down to Peter's height, looking deeply into his deep, brown eyes. "You and your sister are going to stay with your Aunt May and Uncle Ben for a little while."_

_Peter felt a knife being plunged into his heart. "I wanna go with you!" The boy exclaimed, small tears forming in his eyes._

_Richard gave a small sigh, gripping Peter's shoulder with care. "I know but we can't take you and Teresa. It's too dangerous. You have to take care of your sister. Promise me that you'll take care of her." His father said._

_Peter nodded his head. "I promise." The young boy stated, which he hugged his father. Richard returned the hug and he kissed his son on the cheek. "My boy." Richard muttered as Mary placed kisses on an awake Teresa in May's arms._

_"Mama!" Teresa cried as she began wailing for her parents. Mary felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as she wanted to calm Teresa down._

_"It's okay, baby. Mommy will be back, promise." She whispered as Richard reluctantly pulled at her arm to leave. May sniffled shedding tears as she held her niece._

_Mary knelt down to Peter, determined not to cry in front of her son. "H-He doesn't like crusts on his sandwich. A-And he likes to sleep with the little light on." Mary told to her in-laws._

_Richard can fell his guilt resurfacing as he pulled at his wife's arm. "Come on." Richard whispered as Mary looked tearfully as she looked at her children one last time. As the two depart, Peter ran forward._

_"Dad?" He asked, his eyes wet in sadness._

_Richard stayed for a moment, giving Peter his most reassuring face. "Be good." Richard stated, with the most emotion revealed through that short command. And with that, Richard left as Peter watched the car drove away. Peter stood there for what it seemed to be hours, until the hand of Uncle Ben placed on his shoulder._

_"I'll make you dinner, Peter." Ben replied as he led Peter into the kitchen, hoping that Richard was right._

* * *

Nine years later

Fifteen year old Peter Parker groans in his sleep as rays of sunlight enters his room from the window. The light shines around his bed to reveal a surprisingly clean room, even for a teenager. Posters were taped on the wall as his comic books were neatly stacked in a pile near his closet. Near his computer, rows of skateboards are hung on rows of racks, all handled with extreme cases. For years, Aunt May always scolded Peter for riding those "deathtraps" as she called them, probably because of the one time when he was twelve, when he rode on a board, fell, and almost broke his arm. Old habits die hard I guess.

What was left of his peaceful slumber abruptly ended when the familiar sound of his alarm clock beeped rapidly. Stifling a groan, Peter slammed his hand on the sleep button on the clock and placed his covers over his head, hoping for a few minutes more of sleep.

This was for naught as Aunt May called Peter's name from the kitchen. "Peter, breakfast!" She called out.

Peter groaned. "Five more minutes!" He called out, hoping for extra sleep.

"Peter Benjamin Parker." May began scolding, which Peter internally disliked when she called him by his full name. "Breakfast is ready and your sister is down here. I don't want you to be late for school, again, so get dressed mister." His aunt called back.

The teenage boy sighed as he flipped the covers off his person, getting up and walking into the bathroom. Peter quietly sighed as he pulled his toothbrush from the mirror, placing the toothpaste on the brush. Closing the mirror, Peter stared at his tired looking reflection, with his messy hair spiked in all directions. "Another new day." Peter dryly remarked as he brushed his teeth.

Seven minutes later, Peter lazily strolled into the kitchen, dressed in brown cargo pants, black sweater, and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. May is by the stove, finishing with the eggs and bacon. Teresa is sitting next to their Uncle Ben, Teresa has long, dark hair as she wears more tomboyish clothes compared to other girls her age, the ten-year old happily eating her pancakes as the older man browses through the morning paper of the Daily Bugle.

Ben places down his paper and gives his nephew a welcoming smile. "Peter, you're up. I was afraid your aunt was going to threaten about breaking your skateboards again." The older man remarks as Teresa giggles and May rolled her eyes at her husband.

Peter chuckles as he sits down. "Yeah, no need to threaten, I'm here. Morning Uncle Ben, Aunt May." He greets before turning to his sister. "Morning, squirt." Peter remarks as he teasingly messes her hair.

Teresa glares at the older boy. "Peter, stop calling me that! I'm not five any more, besides I'm getting taller now." The little girl indignantly replies.

Peter retorts with a goofy grin. "Yeah, well until you're tall as me, you're still my little squirt." He replies as he victoriously eats another piece of Aunt May's magnificent pancakes.  
Teresa rolls her eyes. "You may be taller than me, but you're still a dork." The ten year old replied, as Peter feigns a hurt expression.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but squirts will never hurt me." Peter recited as Teresa mock glared him and lightly hit him in the arm. Before the conversation could escalate, May intervened.

"No fighting at this table, how many times have I told you that Peter?" May reminded the two as she sets the plates with the bacon and eggs on the table.

"She started it." Peter mumbled childishly as he rubbed his arm while Teresa beams in pride.

Ben places down the paper and smiles. "Peter, Teresa, I have good news. Junior called. He's coming to visit this weekend." He said smiling full of pride for his son as did Aunt May.

Peter and Teresa smiled at Ben's affectionate nick name for his son, Benjamin Parker Junior. He was their older cousin and basically the perfect student. Star track player, basketball MVP, baseball player, straight A student, good looks, attracts the pretty girls, etc. He was basically a legend. And the good thing was, Ben Jr. protected Peter from bullies like Flash Thompson in Peter's Freshman year. Currently, he was enrolled at Empire State University after graduating Midtown High.

As Peter ate the newly cooked bacon, he couldn't help but think of his older cousin. Ever since he graduated from Midtown last year, Flash resumed all the bullying he did to Peter since middle school. As long as Ben Jr. did well, then Peter was happy. Even if I have to deal with Flash's crap.

Uncle Ben looked down at his watch, a surprised expression on his face.

"It's almost eight, you kids are going to be late for school." The older man exclaimed as he, Teresa, and Peter stopped eating and Prepared their jackets. "I'll start up the car, be sure to get your books." Ben called out as he left the house.

"Bye Aunt May!" Teresa exclaimed happily as she gave her aunt a quick hug.

"See you later, Aunt May." Peter added, giving the older woman a half-hug.

The older woman smiled. "Okay you two, have a good day at school." She replied as the two nodded and went for the car. "Oh, and Peter?" May called, stopping Peter who turned around in confusion. "Don't be caught riding your skateboard again, please, dear?" May requested as Peter glanced the board from his hand.

Peter replies with a grin. "Promise, Aunt May." He replies as he closes the door behind him.

* * *

It was times like this that made Peter Parker wish Ben Jr. was here at Midtown again. When he was there, he didn't get bullied by Flash and he might have more confidence to talk to girls like his cousin. Ever since he graduated, it felt like Peter was once again left out, the other students practically ignoring him. Peter glanced down at his hands and a small smile formed on his face. At least I have my camera. The teenage boy thought as he looked at the photo of the debate team he recently took. Despite him having little to no friends, Peter was glad he had photography. Taking pictures was the only thing keeping him sane in this jungle of a school. I think the Daily Bugle is hiring. The young man thought, musing with the idea of being a freelance photographer.

Peter was so distracted with his thoughts; he didn't notice a basketball slamming into the side of his head, almost making him drop his camera. Peter turned to whoever did that and saw Flash and his cronies laughing at him.

"Heads up, Parker." Flash remarked, as he faked another throw, making Peter flinch. Satisfied, the bully left with his friends, continuing to laugh. Peter sighed as he went to his locker, opening it with a weary sigh. At home, Peter made it look like that at school, everything was fine. Truth of the matter is, he is not happy. Flash is being extra horrible again, without Junior protecting him. Maybe…maybe he won't bother me, if I fight back. Peter thought before scoffing to himself. Yeah, like that will ever happen. He thought negatively before closing his locker to get his physics textbook.

"Excuse me." A feminine voice called out, which Peter turned around to its source. In front of him was a petite blonde girl, standing at five feet three, beaming at Peter with a polite smile. The girl had a confident, attitude staring at Peter with dark brown-eyes. "You're Peter, right?" The girl asked, her enthusiasm clearly showing.

Peter took a step back. "Yeeaah." He replied tentatively, unsure of what to say to the shorter teenager. "W-Who are you?" The brown-haired teen asked carefully, wondering if this is one of Flash's pranks.

The girl continued to smile, showcasing her perfect white teeth. "I'm Penny, we're in the same trig class this year." Penny replied, which Peter was actually surprised that he didn't notice her, considering her personality. "I really like your photos."

Peter's hazel eyes widen slightly. "Oh, thanks." He answered, surprised that a girl actually noticed his hobby. The brown-haired teen realized he was staring at his camera in embarrassment and slightly blushed at the girl continuing to smile at him. Stupid hormones.

Penny pulled a strand of blonde hair away from her eyes as she refocuses her attention on Peter.

"Are you busy Friday night?" The girl asked, Peter's eyes nearly bulging out of his skull. Wow, this girl is blunt. Peter mentally noted, not believing that a girl is asking him out.

"Um…" Peter paused, mentally slapping himself to be reply back. Come on, be like Ben Jr. The teen assured himself as he nods his head with a small smile, happy as Penny's smile grew larger. I knew I could do it. My cousin would be so proud. Peter reassured himself.

"Cool!" Penny exclaimed happily. "Uh… can you take pictures of my boyfriend's car? I just, you know, I really want to frame a good one for his birthday." The blonde explained, not noticing Peter's enthusiasm fading quicker than a fish out of water.

Before Penny noticed, Peter quickly placed on a fake smile. "T-That's really nice of you." The teen replied, forcing a delighted tone. Wow, that's such a nice thought. "Um… yeah, I'll have a look at the old uh…" He paused, unsure of what to say for a moment before quickly correcting himself. "The, um… old schedule." He finished the forced smile still in place.

Penny gave a grin. "Thanks, Peter. I'll be sure you get paid for the picture." She replied, before waving good-bye to him as she walked away to class.

Peter couldn't believe what just happened and expressed it with a scoff. "I sure do have the Parker luck." The teen dryly replied as he placed down his skateboard and rode down the halls to class, hopefully before any teacher noticed.

* * *

Time quickly flew by as it was now lunch. Most of the day, Peter kept replaying the scene over and over in his head. Did Penny only noticed him because of his photography skills, not because he was Ben Junior's cousin? Sighing, Peter didn't feel like eating the grotesque slop that was the school lunch as he just realized how invisible he was in this school. The teen silently prayed that the school year would just end already, and he's one more step closer to college.

Peter's thoughts were once again interrupted as he saw a ring of students chanting "Eat it!" rapidly. Brushing aside his fellow classmates, Peter saw in displeasure as Flash practically forced a young Freshman down to the ground, forcing the younger boy to eat one horrid abomination from the school's lunch menu. Seeing Peter, Flash grinned. "Hey Parker!" He called out, which Peter internally groaned at the attention from the other students. "Get a picture of this man, come on." Flash requested, his grip on the younger boy not getting any easier.

The brown haired teen contemplated this for a minute. Should he do this for Flash's recognition? No, it's not right. Peter's conscience reminded him, the teenager sighing as he lowers his camera. "I'm not going to take a picture, just put him down man." Peter replied before shifting his attention to the Freshman. "Don't eat it, trust me it tastes like crap." He added to the younger boy.

Flash's grin disappeared, replaced by a challenging frown. "Take the picture, Parker!" The blonde repeated, his anger clearly visible.

Peter shook his head. "Put him down, Flash." He repeated, hoping the bully can be for once the better man.

This proved wrong as Flash began to glare at Peter. "Take…a…picture." He ordered, provocation evident through every word.

Peter clenched his teeth, already regretting what he was about to say next. "Put him down, Eugene!" Peter retorted, the students laughing at Flash's real name. Enraged, Flash dropped the underclassman, and before Peter could retaliate, landed a nasty right cross to Peter's temple. Peter almost fell from the blow, but recovered as he quickly stood right back up, glaring back at Flash in anger.

"Come on, Parker!" Flash taunted the other teen, ready for him to fight back. Peter retaliated with a wild haymaker, only for Flash to duck and send another punch, this time to Peter's gut. Peter fell to one knee as he placed one of his hands on his stomach, realizing he'll get a bruise later on. Flash still was not entertained, wanting the brown-haired boy to fight back. "Get up! Come on, get up!" He demanded before landing a kick in Peter's abdomen, forcing the younger man to stay down.

Peter coughs as he clenches his eyes to clear the pain out. "I'm still not taking the picture." Peter croaked out, before releasing another cough.

Satisfied, Flash grinned. "Yeah, stay down Parker." He told him before facing the crowd of students surrounding them. "Who wants one more?! Huh?! Huh?!" The jock practically shouting, his arms stretched wildly into the sky.

It was then that Peter noticed another girl walking towards Flash, but she looked different. Unlike other girls, who practically lived by their phones, this girl carried her books close to her. She had long, red hair that almost looked scarlet with a dark shade of blue eyes. She also wore a grey sweatshirt and a white skirt as she marched over and glared at Flash.

"Flash!" The girl yelled to get his attention, quieting the jock down. "Flash, are we still on for after school today? My house, three thirty? I hope you've been doing your homework. Last time I checked, I was very disappointed in you." She added, causing the other students surrounding them to snicker.

Flash anger dissipated and turned into annoyance. "Okay, listen…" He began, before being interrupted by the girl.

"No Flash, how about we get to class, hmm? How about it?" The girl interrupted silencing the jock as the school bell rang, signaling lunch was over.

"Whatever." Flash muttered as he leaves, the other students also disperse as they too leave for class, leaving Peter and the girl alone. With a groan, Peter stands up on his feet and moves forward to get his camera, only for the girl to help him as she held the broken camera in her hands.

"Here." She said as she gave the broken item in Peter's hands. Peter's brown eyes widen slightly in the kind act, looking back at her.

"Thanks." Peter replied in a low voice, his body sore from the beating he had from Flash. Examining his camera, he scowled at the damage and placed the item in his backpack.

"Are you okay? Do you think you should go see the nurse?" The girl asked, her voice full of concern.

Peter gives the girl a reassuring smile. "No, I'm good. This wasn't the first time I got beaten up by him." The brown haired boy responded.

The girl gave Peter a disproving look before sighing. "I though what you did was great. Stupid, but brave. Are you sure you don't want to see the nurse? You might have a concussion." She repeated as Peter shook his head.

"No, really I'm good. Thanks anyway, Miss…" Peter stopped, hoping for the girl to reveal her name. It looked like she was confused for a moment before snapping back into attention.

"Oh, right! Sorry. I'm Jen Masterson." The redhead replied, extending her hand for a shake.

Peter chuckled slightly at her nervousness. "I'm Peter. Peter Parker." He introduced, shaking her hand.

Jen stared at Peter in confusion. "Parker? Are you related to Teresa Parker?" She asked, eyes narrowing in confusion.

Peter's eyebrows rise slightly. "Yeah, she's my sister. Why?" He asked, wondering how this girl would know his sister.

Jen gives a small smile. "I actually tutor her on Thursdays. I didn't know she had a brother." The red head replied, as the two ceased their handshake.

Peter felt a grin stretch his lips. "I bet she's a better student than Flash, right?" He replied, which the two shared a quick laugh.

"Yeah, you could say that." Jen replied, before looking at her watch. "Oh, crap! We're going to be late for class!" She exclaimed as she began walking fast to the building. Before entering, she looks back at the brunette. "It's good to meet you, Peter." Jen replied before entering the building.

Peter couldn't help but grin. "It's good to meet you too." He whispered to himself as he picked up his bag and went to class. Guess I do have the Parker luck.

* * *

**CMR Rosa: Hello everyone I really hope you enjoy my first chapter of this story, and just so you know Teresa Parker is not my original character, she a semi-canon character who first appear in the graphic novel Spider-Man: Family Business as Peter long lost sister, it was left a little ambiguous on if Teresa was really Peter sister but I love the character so much that I decide to use her in this story, as you all can guess Ben Jr. Parker is alternate version of Ben Reilly, believe it or not Ben and May did almost have a child in canon, May became pregnant but had a miscarriage, and finally Penny the girl that ask Peter to take a picture of her boyfriends car is a OC character, qMargot OC, she give me permission to use her, all three characters will have bigger roles in this story, what that will be, you have to read the story to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ever since lunch, the rest of the day flew by, probably because Peter kept thinking over what happened at lunch. The brown-haired teen clenched his pencil with one hand as he subconsciously traced his growing bruise near his eye with the other. Stupid Flash. Peter thought, hoping he would get him back somehow. Despite the pain he felt, Peter felt proud of himself. He actually managed to stand up to the jock without Ben Jr. helping him. Even though he received a beating from the blonde Neanderthal, Peter discovered that he wasn't a total spineless wimp after all.

Also, a girl actually talked to him and knew him...sorta. Peter can already tell Jen was different from most girls, and that wasn't in a bad way. She seemed confident, calm, stern, and looked like she actually cared about school. And also, she knew Teresa. How come no one ever told me she had a tutor? Peter wondered, as he continued to fiddle with his pencil.

Before Peter could die of pure boredom, the final bell rang, music to the teen's ears. Grabbing his bag, Peter was one of the first to exit, placing his board down as he cruised down the halls. With the exit in sight, Peter performed a jump with his board, landing perfectly outside the front steps as his landing interrupted two teens kissing. Ignoring their complaints, Peter rode his skateboard back home, on the way wondering how to hide his bruised face.

Sure enough, the teen arrived, stopping his board on the driveway. Placing his hood over his face in an attempt to hide his injury, Peter carried his skateboard in one hand as he opened the front door, with Uncle Ben, Aunt May, and Teresa waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Oh Peter, you're home. Good, we need your help in the basement. It overflowed again and there are some important items that could get wet." Ben informed the young man as Teresa sat in the table while May cleans the dishes.

"You mean your bowling trophies?" The older woman replied, and looked amused at her husband's serious look.

"I've earned those and you know it." Ben retorted, causing May to roll her eyes at the man's love for those old things.

The brown-teen nods as he sets down his board. "Uh…yeah sure Uncle Ben, I'll help." Peter replied as lowers his head slightly so they wouldn't see the bruise. It was all for naught, as the teen winces at May's surprised gasp.

"Peter, is that what I think it is?" The older woman asked, taking off her gloves as Ben and Teresa direct their attention to Peter. Oh crap. Taking off his hood, May stifled another gasp as she sees the growing bruise near Peter's temple. "Oh, my God, what happened?" May asked, looking in concern at her nephew as Ben walks over too to get a closer look.

"Did someone hit you?" Ben asked, his voice stern and serious as Peter stumbles a response.

Gently lowering his aunt's hands away from his face, the teen responds. "No, I'm fine. I-It's nothing, I just fell on my board that's all." Peter quickly responded, not noticing Teresa's raised eyebrow.

Listening to his words, May sighs exasperatedly as she walks back to the sink while Ben goes to the freezer. "I swear Peter, you're going to get killed on that thing. Why on Earth do you ride that?" The older woman asked as Ben's lips curl up into a grin.

"Because it's stupid and dangerous." The older man responded before turning to his wife. "Remember when we were stupid and dangerous?" Ben replied as he closed the freezer with a frozen steak in his hand.

May rolls her eyes at her husband. "Don't listen to your uncle kids. He was always the wild one, always dragging me along with his antics." The dark-haired woman replied as Ben feigns a hurt look.

"Well hon, in that case, you almost make me look bad." Ben exclaims in an almost sarcastic tone as Teresa giggles at her uncle's reply. The older man then walks up to Peter, the frozen meat in hand. "Here Peter, this should lower the swelling." Ben informs his nephew as the teen took the frozen food and placed it on the bruise with a relieved sigh. "Are you sure that you don't want to lie down first?" He asked, concerned for Peter as the young man shakes his head.

"I'm fine Uncle Ben, promise." Peter replied as the gray-haired man gave a hesitant look before nodding.

"All right, when you feel like it Peter, help your sister with the basement. I have to go and fix the attic." Ben informs as the two kids nod their heads, understanding as the older man proceeded to walk upstairs with his tool box. After waiting for ten minutes as the swelling on his face subsides, Peter and Teresa are in the basement, the two barefoot due to the three inch overflow of water, forcing the two roll up their pants from the ankles.

Peter looks over at his sister and is actually surprised that she is willing to chores this…dirty. Come to think of it, Teresa had a more tomboy look to her than most girls her age. Other girls would style theirs so they can look pretty, while Teresa had long, dark hair that went past her shoulders. Teresa also commonly wore jeans and T-shirts, not really caring about her appearance as much as other girls would.

Peter couldn't help but be proud of his sister. It was good of her to be brave about who she is and not care what others thought. I could learn a thing or two from her. The teen mentally added as he held a box that was filled with his uncle's bowling trophies. He was so caught up with his thoughts, he didn't notice that Teresa was talking to him until she snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"Peter? What's wrong, you were spaced out or something." The dark-haired girl said as the older boy shook his head.

"I-It's nothing." Peter replied as he settled the box near other materials on a chair so they wouldn't get wet from the water.

Teresa shrugged as she too placed another box on the chair before turning her attention to her older brother. "So, who hit you?" The ten-year old asked off-handily, causing Peter to immediately sputter a response.

"Wha-what are you talking about? I fell on my board remember?" Peter replied with a nervous chuckle, hoping that she could change the subject.

Instead, Teresa turned to him, hands on her hips as she gave Peter an annoyed glare. "I'm not an idiot Pete. I know a sucker punch when I see it, so stop lying." The dark-haired girl demanded as Peter gave a defeated sigh.

"All right, but don't tell Uncle Ben or Aunt May. I don't want them to freak out." Peter requested as Teresa nods.

"I promise." Teresa responds as Peter exhales before answering.

"It was Flash." The teen responded in a low tone causing the dark-haired girl to shake her head.

"Again? Peter, you have to do something. You can't just let him do this to you." Teresa began as the brown-haired boy nodded.

"I know but he was bothering this kid, I had to do something." Peter responded, hoping Teresa would believe him. "I can't just let guys like him do whatever they want, especially Flash."

"So, you played the hero and got socked in the eye for it." Teresa summarized before giving a soft chuckle. "Peter, you're my brother and I love you, but you are such a dork." She remarked before the two siblings shared a laugh and resumed their work.

As they were continuing, Peter looked back to her sister. "How come you never told me that you have a tutor?" The teen asked as he placed a slightly wet box near the other saved items.

"How come you never told Uncle Ben and Aunt May about your fight with Flash?" Teresa retorted, which Peter gave a surprised grin.

"Touché." The teen remarked, dusting off his hands. "Since when did you become this snarky?" Peter asked, as the pre-teen gave a grin.

"I learned from the best, right?" Teresa replied, prompting the teen to shake his head.

"Oh God, imagine you as a teenager." Peter muttered in an almost fearful tone as Teresa giggled at her brother's over-dramatic response. As she laughed, Teresa foot bumped into something under a table. Ending her laughter, the ten-year old knelt down to find what she bumped into, with a curious Peter noticing her too. "What are you doing?" The teen asked as Teresa pulled out something old from underneath the table.

"I found something, but I don't know what it is. I don't think Uncle Ben ever showed us this before." Teresa replied, holding an item that made Peter's eyes widen in shock and recognition.

That was their father's satchel! The same one that he had when he and their mom...disappeared. He couldn't believe it was here after all these years. Why didn't anyone tell him? Teresa seemed to follow Peter's astonishment, knowing the older boy's recognition in his eyes. "Peter, do you know what this is?" The young girl asked, hoping for some answers.

Peter walked towards the satchel, tracing his fingers over the aged leather. "This...this was Dad's." The teen responded in a low voice, buried feelings beginning to surface.

Teresa's eyes widen, looking from her brother to the satchel she held in her hand. "How do you know?" She asked, her voice equally as quiet.

Peter swallowed before answering. "Because...he had this on the night when he and Mom left." He responded, the both of them looking at the satchel Teresa had in her hands.

With school hours over, most teenagers go out for their part time jobs. The mall, for example, is a huge area for teens to both hang out and work for money. This particular mall was the ideal place for both these situations for a small group of friends, hanging out together near a lemonade establishment as a few of them sit in chairs around a table.

One of the first is a blonde teenaged girl, with a bright smile and a love for fashion. Her pixie hair style makes her almost look like a doll along with her pink bonnet, matching shirt, and blue skirt. This girl has a very upbeat personality, her constant excitement showing in her emerald eyes. Her name was Caitlin Cooke, the newest member to the group.

Leaning on one of the chairs is a teenaged boy, with blonde hair like Caitlin. However, unlike her, he doesn't seem to mind the way he dresses. Wearing a long-sleeved black shirt under a white T-shirt, he also wears baggy pants with a stylized chain attached to it. He also wore a black hat, hiding messy blonde hair and piercings on both his ears. His name is Jude Lizowski, the most easy-going of the group with a love for extreme sports, especially skateboarding.

Sitting on a chair next to Jude is another boy holding a cup of warm coffee is his hands. His dark skin can be matched with his warm brown eyes. Like Jude, he too has messy hair, but unlike the skater's free spirited personality, he is meeker compared to the rest. He also wear more simple clothes, wearing long-sleeved red shirt and khaki cargo pants. He is Wyatt Williams, the most sensible out of the boys with a love for music.

Next to Wyatt is another girl, a stark contrast from Caitlin. Unlike the blonde girl's extreme fashion sense, she prefers to wear punk-rock inspired clothing with a rebellious attitude on life. She wears a sleeveless white shirt and large gray cargo pants. Her hair is dyed a dark violet, symbolizing her rebellious personality and is of Asian descent. She also has multiple piercings on her face, one on her nose and two above her right eye, as well as multiple piercings on her ears. Her name is Nikki Wong, and is arguably the most sensible out of the entire group with her sarcastic wit.

Finally, the last person present in the group is a teenaged boy sitting next to Nikki. He is of Latino descent, tall, the most athletic with a lean muscular build. Based on the self-appreciated grin always present on his face, he is considered to be attractive and has a bit of a hobby flirting with other teenaged girls. Oddly enough, his hair is a dark blue, which means he probably dyed it like Nikki. He wears a purple T-shirt and jeans, simple. His name is Jonesy Garcia, the most confident out of the boys with his womanizing attitude.

The five friends plan to hang out together as they await for Jen Masterson, the final member of the group. Today is their first official day off from all their jobs as they desire to relax together by walking around the mall. However, some of them are less than patient.

"Where is Jen?" Wyatt asked, slightly fidgeting either in anticipation or from the caffeine. "She texted she'd be here." The dark-haired boy said, his tone slightly concerned.

"Yeah." Caitlin agreed. "Jen's like supposed to be here right now." The blonde girl added, bored of looking at her manicured hands for the twentieth time.

"Dudes chill." Jude said to Wyatt and Caitlin with a calming gesture. "I'm sure Jen's on her way, she's just...you know, busy or something like she always is." The skateboarder assured.

Nikki sighs, folding her arms in attempt to not be bored. "Well, I just hope she shows up sooner or later. I don't want to be sitting here all day watching Jonesy fail at flirting." The punk girl remarked, earning an annoyed look from the Latino.

Before the blue-haired boy could respond, all five relax as Jen comes into view, walking towards them with a sheepish expression of apology. "Sorry guys to keep you waiting, I had to finish tutoring one of my kids." The red-head spoke as she sat in a chair next to Caitlin, the blonde girl almost squealing in excitement.

"Yay! Now we can all hang out and shop! We haven't done this in like forever!" The blonde happily exclaimed as Nikki rolls her eyes.

"You mean since last week?" The rebellious teen dryly remarks as Wyatt notices Jen's mind being elsewhere.

"Jen, are you all right? You seem out of it." The dark-skinned boy asked as the rest of the group focuses their attention on the red-head.

"Oh! I-It's nothing, I just kept thinking of what happened today at school." Jen replied as she pulled a strand of her crimson hair behind her ear.

"What? Did someone use the lunch food to throw it in Mr. Donovan's class? 'Cause that would have been awesome!" Jonesy asked as he laughed and shared a high five with Jude.

"No, it was Flash. I saw him beating up another student again." Jen spoke as both boys' smiles dropped.

"Flash is cool, but he would have been cooler if he wasn't such a douche." Jonesy agreed as Jude nods his head.

"Word." Jude added, as Jen continued to tell what happened.

"Yeah at lunch, Flash was picking at this underclassman today at school. He was force feeding him the school lunch." Jen explained as the others made sickly expressions about eating that gelatinous slop. "But, there was this boy who actually stood up to Flash. I mean, sure he got beat up, but he was brave though." The red-head told her friends, remembering meeting Peter.

A mischievous smile grew on Jonesy's face as he leaned forward, deciding to tease Jen when he noticed her cheeks slightly redden. "So, who is this guy that you so obviously like?" The teenaged boy asked, causing Jen to immediately widen her eyes in response.

"What? What are you talking about?" The red-head asked, almost defensively, as Jude too joins at teasing poor Jen.

"Oh come on, don't deny it. You totally have a crush." The skateboarding kid added causing Jen's cheeks to redden.

"Shut up, I do not!" Jen replied indignantly, which the two teenagers proceeded on with their teasing.

"Somebody has a crush, somebody has a crush!" Jonesy and Jude teased in a singing tone as Jen's face became progressively red as her hair. To save her friend from the continuing embarrassment, Nikki slapped both boys upside the head, ending their childish game. "Ow!" Jonesy cried out.

"Dude!" Jude exclaimed, both teens rubbing the back of their heads as Nikki glares at both of them.

"Will you two idiots shut up!" The violet-haired girl scolded as the teens mumbled apologies under their breath. With a sigh, Nikki leaned forward, wanting to know more from Jen's day. "So…who is this guy?" She asked, curious as the others.

Jen exhaled before answering, looking up to see her friends awaiting an answer. "His name is Peter, Peter Parker." She replied, and in an instant, Caitlin rushed close to Jen, almost face to face.

"Parker? As in related to the Ben Parker Junior?!" The blonde girl practically squealed in excitement as Jen backed slowly away from her face.

"Yeah, I guess so? Does it matter?" Jen asked, confused why Caitlin was making a big deal out of this. At her response, a collective gasp was formed from around the table.

"Does it matter?" Jonesy repeated, his tone suggestive that Jen said something incredibly stupid. "Ben Parker Junior was the most popular student out of Midtown High. He is the definition of cool Jen. Seriously, I consider him a role model." The blue-haired boy responded, his voice evident of the colossal respect he has for Ben.

Wyatt nods. "Yeah, he has great taste in music. One time, he showed me a new trick with the guitar." The brunette said as he drank his coffee.

"He was so cute." Caitlin added, in a dreamy like voice as a warm smile spread across her face as she turned to Jen. "I bet Peter's just as handsome as him." The blonde added, prompting Nikki to suggest it as well.

"Whoa, whoa, back up." Jen requested. "How do we know that Peter is related to this Ben Parker Junior? People can have the same last names." The red-head reasoned.

"Yeah but come on Jen." Jonesy pleaded. "He could be like Ben's cousin or something. And anyone who can stand up to Flash is cool in my book." The teen responded.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Jonesy has a point." Nikki agreed before turning to the red-head. "Jen, do you anyone else Peter is related to with the last name Parker?"

Jen placed her finger under her chin, deep in thought. "Well, Peter does have a sister named Teresa." The girl added.

At that answer, Caitlin snapped her fingers. "When Ben was in Midtown, he'd talk about a cousin named Teresa!" The peppy blonde included, adding in her two cents.

Wyatt, quiet as he finished his coffee, spoke up. "But wait, if Peter is related to Ben, then how come no one considers him as cool as Junior?" He asked, prompting the others to think of an answer.

"Maybe..." Jen began, getting the others' attention. "Maybe, he just doesn't want to. Just because you're related to someone popular doesn't mean you want to be like them. He just wants to be his own person." The red-head explained before lowering her head slightly. "I can relate." She added, living in the shadow of her sister Courtney, who too was incredibly popular.

After a moment's silence, Jonesy spoke up. "Well, I don't care if Peter's popular or not. He's cool to me and I think he needs a gang to hang out with. Who's with me?" He asked, now standing.

"Count me in." Wyatt said, he too standing.

"Totally dudes." Jude added, smiling as he held his board in one hand.

Nikki sighs as she too stands. "Yeah, what the hell." She said, giving a small smile.

Caitlin clapped happily. "Me too!" The blonde exclaimed as all five turn to Jen, awaiting her response.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Jen's lips curl upwards to form a smile. "All right fine, let's invite Peter to hang out with us." She finally answered, the others cheering in happiness.


End file.
